Une image du passé
by Nelja
Summary: Mystique retrouve des souvenirs, en observant dans son miroir l'image d'Irene. MystiqueDestiny. Classé R pour thèmes érotiques et masturbation.


_X-men appartient à Marvel Comics, Mystique et Destiny ont été créées par Chris Claremont, et vive le subtext tellement lourd qu'il devient du texte à l'époque où on n'avait pas le droit de faire plus dans une publication pour la jeunesse !_

_Cette fic décrit des contenus sexuels, en l'occurence une scène de masturbation. Le couple est Mystique/Destiny, la fic se passe après la mort de Destiny et est donc plutôt angsty._

_Ecrit pour le thème "Miroir, mon beau miroir" de 30-interdits sur Livejournal._

* * *

><p>Le miroir de Mystique lui renvoie le visage d'Irene.<p>

C'est la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées, la fière jeune fille qui est entrée dans son bureau, qui a parlé de ses visions, qui voulait les déchiffrer, les utiliser pour sauver le monde.

Et Mystique n'arrive pas à se rappeler si, à l'époque, jeune et naïve, elle voulait rendre le monde meilleur aussi, ou si elle faisait semblant, ou si elle a juste partagé ce désir lu dans les yeux blancs d'Irene, dans sa bouche déterminée.

Ce n'était pas l'amour au premier regard, mais dès le premier jour, elle l'a trouvée intéressante, et c'est plus que ce qu'elle a pu dire sur presque tous les autres, humains ou mutants.

Quand elle regarde son imitation dans le miroir, elle n'a pas envie de sauver le monde du tout.

Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne peut jamais retrouver cette expression. Elle peut tout imiter, se faire passer pour n'importe qui. Le plus souvent, s'entraînant, elle se trouve très convaincante, pratiquement parfaite.

Avec Irene, jamais.

Elle pourrait cesser, retourner ce miroir, le briser, ou y refléter son propre visage ou n'importe quel autre. Mais elle essaie, et essaie encore.

* * *

><p>C'est maintenant la première fois qu'elles ont dansé ensemble, à Vienne. Elles devaient y rester un certain temps, aussi Raven avait pris l'apparence d'un homme. C'était un beau garçon, parce que Raven voulait certainement que les jeunes filles soient jalouses de son Irene. Mais maintenant, quand elle voit son visage de l'époque sur d'anciennes photos, elle se reconnaît à peine.<p>

Le visage d'Irène ce jour-là, elle ne l'oubliera jamais, ni sa robe bleue, longue et fine, et la beauté de son corps. Elle n'oublie pas la chaleur non plus, mais ses propres mains serrées contre son corps lui semblent presque moins réelles que les souvenirs.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue, cette main qui ne ressemble pas à la sienne, se rappelle la douceur de la main d'Irene.

"Tu ne caresses pas ainsi les visages des autres." avait-elle dit, amusée, quand elle essayait encore d'embarrasser cette fille de la haute société, de tester ses limites.

"Je sais à quoi ils ressemblent." avait murmuré Irène. "Même ceux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je me rappelle des images floues, dans mes visions, et les visages s'accordent aux voix. Toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi tu vas ressembler aujourd'hui. Tu étais un homme tout à l'heure, plus maintenant."

"Je trouve ça plus confortable." avait répondu Mystique. "Je suis une femme, après tout."

La main d'Irene était descendue sur le cou de Raven, le tissu de sa robe... et elle s'était demandée avec jubilation si on ne testait pas ses limites à elle.

"La robe est fausse, bien sûr, autant que le costume de tout à l'heure." avait-elle dit d'un ton détaché. "On ne sait jamais quand j'aurai à utiliser mon pouvoir, et je ne pourrais pas transformer mes vêtements."

Mais Irene n'avait pas retiré sa main, n'avait pas eu un geste de gêne, caressant maintenant la taille de Raven, cette ceinture de soie qu'il était si simple de ne pas sentir, la peau contre la peau.

"Je savais que ceci allait arriver." avait-elle dit. "J'ai eu une vision de nous. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne savais juste pas comment ça allait être possible. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais autant le vouloir, même en étant sûre."

Sa robe avait glissé sur ses jambes, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements, son corset. Raven aurait dû se sentir insultée qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis, mais elle avait trop aimé ce qu'elle voyait pour cela. Elle avait juste ri et avait saisi sa taille.

"Et heureusement que j'ai ce don," avait rajouté Irene, d'un ton léger, "parce que sinon, je n'aurais aucune idée de ce que nous sommes censées faire. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelques idées."

Et maintenant, Mystique s'observe dans le miroir, Irene, son corps à peine dévoilé, le costume si licencieux pourtant selon les usages de l'époque, avec son sourire déterminé et serein à la fois. Et la douleur de la perte persiste, tellement omniprésente qu'elle ne fait que souligner la nostalgie, et le désir toujours là, toujours aussi surprenant que dans cet ancien souvenir, plus peut-être.

Elle approche son vsage du miroir et pose ses lèvres sur celles du reflet, désespérément froides.

"Il y a des choses," fredonne-t-elle avec un détachement feint, "que je ne peux pas faire sans toi. Oh, tant de choses."

Mais cela, elle peut toujours, même si ce sera toujours différent. Sa main caresse le corset d'Irene - peau contre peau, toujours. Elle ne reprend jamais sa propre forme, mais ferme les yeux, aussi, parfois, parce qu'Irene ne pouvait pas voir. Pas le présent du moins, et peut-être avait-elle vu dès le début leur vie future, des années si longues et si courtes, parfois séparées physiquement, toujours ensemble, toujours prêtes à se retrouver pour faire l'amour, pour se perdre l'une dans l'autre en riant. Peut-être Irene a-t-elle même vu ce moment, peut-être une forme de sa conscience est-elle là, avec elle, dans la peine et dans le plaisir.

Elle le croit même un instant ; et alors elle cesse de prolonger son plaisir, finit avidement, pour voir, à ce moment, voir le visage d'Irene dans le miroir. Un instant, elle change, montre encore la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu et toutes les fois entre, lors d'un tourbillon des transformations qui ne devrait pas sembler si naturel, ne dervrait pas ressembler à l'image qu'elle garde dans son coeur.

Et puis, le plaisir s'estompe, et aussi la sensation d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose, quelqu'un, qui devrait être perdu.

Dans le miroir, il n'y a plus que Mystique.


End file.
